The Seven Heroes of Light
by Arcana317
Summary: A great darkness beckons. Seven lights from seven worlds must unite to vanquish the terrible black fog. Only then will peace return to the worlds. This is the story of seven heroes who are destined to fight and vanquish the darkness.
1. Prologue

Since the beginning of time, the world was said to have been nothing but emptiness until a shining star struck through the void and bathed the emptiness in light. From this light was born the goddess Aura, who created the earth, the wind and the waves, who along with her daughter, the goddess Zephyr, cultivated the lands with plants and beasts and man to give and keep order balanced. Man's hearts were filled with the light of Aura and the world was filled with peace. Many know this story.

But where there is light, there is also darkness. As the light of Aura shone, the shadows of people's evils and desires manifested into Mortemus, the dark god. With his undying wrath, he carved the world into a state of despair. Wars broke, anger and jealousy turned to bitterness and hatred, and the once peaceful world was split into pieces. But the purest of light still buried deep within the hearts of mankind kept the worlds from falling. Only when all light has been devoured from the world can the star stop shining.

But Mortemus wanted more than just coveted darkness. He wanted to devour every speck of light covered world until they were no longer bright. It was then that Aura appeared before three messengers and followers of light and gave them this prophecy, "A great darkness beckons. Seven lights from seven worlds must unite to vanquish the terrible black fog. Only then will peace return to the worlds."

This prophecy will soon be true and seven heroes must rise to stop the great darkness from devouring the worlds of light. There will be strife, there will be feuds, but they must learn to work together in order to fulfill their destiny.


	2. Dreams of Late

A strange nightmare plagued his dreams.

A black deity commanding darkness rose from the ground, swallowing everything in its path. The monster glared at him with malice in its red glazed eyes. He feared the worst until a blinding light shone from the sky which made the dark monster shy away.

From the light, a young girl appeared, gazing at him with hope in her sad eyes. She spoke softly, "You, O Child of Light, have been chosen…" The light shone brighter, blinding him and preventing him from seeing anymore.

* * *

Sora jolted awake from the dream that had been plaguing him for the past few months. He sat up and stared out the window to the gulls flying by.

As the sun rose peacefully along Destiny Islands, Sora slipped out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he could see the symbol of his lack of a good night's rest in the puffiness and redness of his eyes. Regardless, Sora washed his face, brushed his teeth and got dressed.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sora met Riku and Kairi on their usual spot by the crooked tree, both kept their gaze on the ocean even after Sora joined them. Months of keyblade training had left the two of them drained of their energy.

Sora felt his own exhaustion creeping back, which gave him a headache. It was Riku that broke the unbearably everlasting silence, "So, what's the plan for today?" Kairi simply shrugged, "Well, that would be up to Sora…" It was then that they acknowledged their spiky-haired friend and both could see the lack of sleep was getting to him.

"Sora?" Kairi's voice seemed distant as Sora tried to fight his headache. He was on the verge of passing out when Riku suddenly knocked him awake, "Hey! Rise and shine! We need stuff to do!"

"Wha-?"

"Sora, are you okay? You've been acting weird lately" Kairi stated concerningly. "Well, weirder than you normally are…" Kairi punched Riku for his comment. Sora, on the other hand, was still dazed.

"Sorry, I been having nightmares, so I haven't been sleeping well lately. Why don't we just relax for the day?" Riku and Kairi were genuinely concerned for their friend. Never has Sora wanted to just relax for even a single day.

Just then, a gummi ship appeared from the sky, landing on the beach near the small shack. Mickey, Donald and Goofy jumped out with worried expressions on their faces. Sora ran to meet them, knowing well that their being on Destiny Islands was never a good sign. "Sora, you have to come with us" Mickey explained, "Yen Sid has summoned you." Riku and Kairi stood next to Sora. "Mickey, are you sure it can't wait? He's not feeling well" Riku stated. Donald shook his head, "He says it's important. Come on! We need to go!"

* * *

The six of them arrived at Yen Sid's tower in no time. All of them stood before the great wizard, waiting anxiously for what he had to say. Finally, after a long pause, he spoke, "I have had visions as of late. A great darkness is coming and has threatened to destroy all the worlds of light."

Yen Sid beckoned Sora closer, who was still suffering from his exhaustion. "Sora, you have been plagued by nightmares these past few months, have you not?" Sora nodded.

"This is a sign. You have been chosen to save the worlds of light." Sora remembered the girl in his dream. _You, O Child of Light, have been chosen…_

"But you are not alone in this endeavor" Yen Sid explained.

"That's right, he has us!" Donald chimed, to which everyone agreed. But Yen Sid was not finished, "He is not alone, but it is not your destiny to follow him."

Everyone was shocked to hear this. Riku grew irritated, "Then who is going with him?" Yen Sid lifted his hand to calm the silver-haired youth, "There is something I must tell you. A prophecy that has been passed down to me by the goddess Aura." "Goddess?" Goofy asked. Yen Sid nodded, "Aura came to me and told me of this great darkness that wishes to swallow the worlds of light. She told me that there are seven lights that need to come together to stop this great darkness. Sora, you are one of those seven lights."

Sora was too taken aback, "Me?"

"Yes, and you must find the other six before it is too late" Yen Sid explained more. "But how will I know…?" It was too much to take in. "You will know from the light that shines from their hearts. They will have also had the same dreams as you have had." Yen Sid then set a piece of paper on his desk, "These are the coordinates to the worlds you need to go to, the worlds that you have not visited yet."

"But Master," Mickey started concerned, "Are you sure Sora is the only one who can find the other six? We-" "It is his destiny, he must carry out the prophecy" the wizard cut his former pupil off. Sora was still processing everything, but his sense of duty gave his body an extra boost of energy, "Alright! I still don't understand, but I'll do it! I'll find these other lights!"


	3. Enter Fragmentia

After days of preparation, Sora finally set off to the first world, a place called Fragmentia. Saying goodbye was hard, Sora knew how much his friends wanted to accompany him. But if this was something only he had to do alone, Sora would do it, regardless of solitude.

However, this didn't stop the crushing sensation in his heart, a feeling of loneliness that could only come from leaving friends behind. The gummi ship that was made for him during the preparation days was smaller than the one he usually flew with Donald and Goofy, so not a lot of people could fit in it. On the other hand, the ship did have its own A.I. system that could not only track the ship's location, but could also talk, so it didn't stay too quiet on his voyage. It even had a name!

Well, sort of… Chip and Dale called the system AI713, but Sora didn't think he could remember that, so he just called her Allie, to which the system now responds too. "Hey, Allie… How long has it been since we left?" "It has been about ten days" replied a computerized female voice. Sora groaned, feeling his back becoming tight from sitting. Had it really been only ten days? The trip had felt at least three weeks longer than what was just stated.

Just when Sora was about to complain, the A.I. suddenly spoke, "We are now entering Fragmentia's orbit." Sora looked out the window, excited to finally be at his first destination. Just from looking at the planet could he tell why it was named Fragmentia. Pieces of the planet were floating around its orbit, as if the world had been split into fragments. Sora scouted out the world some more before deciding on a place to land. He caught sight of an open field. "Let's try there!" Sora shouted, to which Allie responded with "Affirmative".

* * *

Sora jumped out of the gummi ship and stretched. "Feels good to be out of that seat after ten whole days…" After shrinking the ship to pocket size, he let himself fall on the soft grass and gazed at the clear sky. "I wonder what the people of this world are like…" Sora began pondering.

"At least the sky looks nice" he said before jumping to his feet. Looking around, there wasn't much in terms of scenery. "Now, where do I go from here?" Sora hummed to himself. The field seemed to go on forever, with no sign of life other then the birds that flew overhead. Sighing, Sora pulled out his phone, hoping it would give some sort of direction. No signal. Sora groaned again, thinking this mission was going to be impossible without some sort of hint.

All of a sudden, Sora found he was surrounded by strange creature that looked like the goblins from fairy-tales, only these things were meaner and deadlier. They lashed out at the spiky-haired teen with the short blades they carried. Summoning his keyblade, Sora blocked their attacks and sent them flying away. But this seemed to only make them angrier as they once again closed in on him. Sora prepared for an all out attack when all of a sudden…

"Rai Smash!" A female voice shouted as thunder crashed seemingly from out of nowhere. One by one, the goblins fell and disappeared into the ground as they took the barrage of hits. Sora stood where he was, awestruck by what had just happened. "You alright?" the voice called out from behind him. Sora spun around to face a young, pink-haired woman in fairly revealing armor, which made him blush slightly, carrying a large heavy-looking sword. "Y-yeah, thanks for the save there" Sora replied, scratching the back of his head. The woman smiled as she sheathed the giant blade to her back, "That's good, though it's not really a good idea to be out in this field if you're not on your guard." she said semi-politely. Sora chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I wasn't paying attention… I'm Sora by the way." "Black Rose" said the girl, who started walking off. "Hey wait!" Sora started after her, "Can you help me find a city or something? I'm kinda lost here…" Black Rose stopped and turned around with a smile, "No problem, just try and keep up."

* * *

"What are you doing out here anyway?" the pinkette's question caught Sora by surprise. "What do you mean?" She stopped in her tracks before whirling to face him, "I mean, what are you doing in the middle of this field? Hardly anyone goes out here alone, and you've already saw the reason why. So, what are you doing here?"

Sora stuttered, not knowing exactly how to answer. Black Rose barely gave much thought as she asked the next question, "And where did you come from anyway? You're clothes seem unfitting to for any place that I've been." Sora stuttered again. "I'm looking for someone" was all he could manage. The girl raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And who might you be looking for?"

"I don't know, but..." Sora explained almost everything to Black Rose. He saw that she thought he must have been joking, but the moment he mentioned his dream, her expression changed immediately. "I was told that this world had one of the chosen lights and that t whoever this was would have had the same dreams as I have" Sora finished. Black Rose thought for a moment before coming to a decision, "Alright, then come with me." Sora was taken aback, "What?"

"I think I know who you're looking for. Truth is I'm looking for him too, maybe you could help."

* * *

The two continued to hike all the way from the field to a small suburban city surrounded by water. Boats floated here and there and gondolas skimmed through the water. Stone buildings graced the area with shops and homes and the reflection of the setting sun on the water gave off a calming vibe.

"Where are we?" Sora asked, amazed at the beauty of the city. "We are in the Aqua City Mac Anu. This is where most people come to trade goods from different places around the world" Black Rose explained. They continued through Mac Anu until they arrived at a small house. Black Rose knocked on the door, to which a tiny eye-hole opened from the middle of the door.

"Password" a deep yet feminine voice stated. Black Rose replied "Yet to return, the Shadowless One, who quests for the Twilight Dragon." The door cracked open, allowing the pinkette to enter. Sora tried to follow her, but was met with the door slamming shut in his face. "Hey!" "Gardenia! Let him in, he's with me!" the muffled voice of Black Rose scolded. A muffled groan followed. The door opened again though, allowing for Sora to pass through. When he entered, Sora was greeted with the burning red eyes of a tall, blonde-haired woman in white and green armor holding a lance. Her gaze emitted a raging distrust of Sora, which made him nervous. "H-h-hi... I-I-I'm Sora... A-a-and you are?" "What is he doing here, Black Rose?" The woman's voice boomed. Black Rose sighed, "He's here because I invited him. Now let him through!"

Sora was relieved when the imposing figure stepped out of his way. The place seemed old but sturdy on the inside, with the walls adorned with various displays of armor and weaponry. A table situated in the middle of the room where Black Rose sat along with two other men. Black Rose beckoned for Sora to sit next to her, which he did so. "So..." one of the men, who wore pure white attire, began, "Black Rose said you were looking for someone." Sora nodded. "Well we're looking for someone too, and if Black Rose's information is correct, it might be the same person that you seek." The other man, who had tribal blue and white paint on his face and body, slammed his hand against the table, "Introductions first!" Black Rose raised her hands, "Alright, calm down, we'll get introductions out of the way."

She gestured to the one in white armor, "This is Balmung of the Azure Sky." Balmung nodded, "Pleasure..." She then gestured the the one with the painted face, "And this is Orca of the Azure Sea." Orca waved with a huge grin on him, "Nice to meet you!"

* * *

 **Hoo boy, that was a long one. Took me all night to do... Hope you enjoyed! :D**

 **-Arcana**


End file.
